


Разница

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У них большая разница в возрасте и, что ещё важнее, в опыте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разница

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в качестве подарка на день рождения чудесной **Араси**

У них большая разница в возрасте и, что ещё важнее, в опыте. Итан напоминает себе об этом каждый раз. Когда видит, как Брандт — Уилл — флиртует с перевязявающей его плечо медсестрой. Когда замечает, как на парковке тот поправляет ленту на букете цветов, пока ждёт её. Энни, напоминает себе Итан, её зовут Энни. У неё длинные светлые волосы, карие глаза и милая улыбка. Брандту должны нравиться такие. Тем более, что Энни работает на Контору и прекрасно знает, кто такой Уильям Брандт. У них с Итаном огромная разница в возрасте, что ещё важнее, в опыте и, конечно же, во вкусах. Это очевидно.

Итан собирает команду у себя. Ничего такого, никаких заданий, никаких планов, просто барбекью. Четвёртое июня они пропустили, пытаясь предотвратить очередную — которую по счёту хотя бы за этот год? Двадцатую? — катастрофу на Ближнем Востоке. Но они всё равно смеются, пьют пиво и запускают фейерверк. Уилл присоединяется последним, но всё же присоединяется, и навёрстывает упущенное с какой-то мрачноватой решимостью. Особенно алкоголь. Итан чувствует неладное почти сразу, но верит интуиции, монотонно твердящей подождать ещё. Итан наблюдает за командой и думает, что это детский сад. Он не привык бегать от собственных желаний, но и повторить ошибку — как с Джулией — совсем не хочет. Поэтому просто наблюдает. Как ходит под кожей кадык, когда Уилл, запрокинув голову, приканчивает очередную бутылку пива. Как пальцы плотно сжимают горлышко следующей. Как губы складываются в улыбку в ответ на очередной несмешной анекдот Бенджи, но глаза остаются непроницаемыми.  
— Принесу ещё пива, — Итан поднимается из-за стола.

Они сталкиваются на выходе из кухни. Тесный коридорчик не оставляет особого пространства для манёвра, когда держишь в руках — пытаешься удержать — сразу несколько упаковок пива. Уилл вжимается в стену, но Итан замирает прямо напротив. Брандт немного растерян, немного пьян и сосредоточенно разглядывает дверной проём, носки собственных туфель, блики на люстре. Что угодно, только не Итана.  
— Что происходит? — о чутье агента Ханта в Конторе ходят легенды, но тут и слепой заметит, что что-то не так.  
— Не ладится личная жизнь, — Уилл, наконец, поднимает голову.  
— А я так надеялся на торт и шампанское, — усмехается Итан. Не то чтобы ему смешно, скорее наоборот. Но в обязанности руководителя оперативной группы входит сочувствие и моральная поддержка. — Энни — хорошая девушка, но...  
— При чём тут Энни? — Брандт смотрит с удивлением, а потом хмыкает. — Поразительная способность делать неправильные выводы.  
Итану хочется уронить пиво. Что он и делает, собираясь дотянуться до Уилла и проверить догадку. Он даже дотягивается и целует в подбородок. Потому что Уилл запрокидывает голову и шипит сквозь зубы. В узком пространстве коридорчика упаковка пива падает ровно ему на ногу.  
— Извини, — Итан никак не может заставить себя отпустить рубашку Уилла. Как будто это помешает тому оттолкнуть или отказать или сказать, что Итан всё не так понял.  
Уилл кивает молча и утыкается лбом Итану в плечо. Его трясёт от смеха. Итан тоже смеётся. И это почему-то гораздо лучше убеждает его, что всё правильно. Что всё будет хорошо, несмотря ни на какую разницу в опыте, возрасте или вкусах.


End file.
